A home
by Weskette
Summary: Monkey is questioned by Trip on what he'll do after removal of the headband. Monkey/Triptaka.


**A home**

"At this rate, we'll reach Arcadia by Mid-day," Trip told Monkey. He didn't react, but continued to stare at the fire as it flickered. It cast a circle of light that only included them and the logs in which they sat. When she realized that he wasn't going to say anything, she continued with a question as she rocked her feet back and forth. "What will you... do when we get there? ...After I take the headband off?" She looked away from him for a moment and looked back. "Apart from break my neck I mean," she joked.

It took a moment for him to answer. He had a quick flashback of where he had lived before the slave ship. It had been a beautiful forest, thick with plants and animals in which he had used for food source. "Go back I guess..."

Trip turned her vision back to the fire. "Go back where?"

Again, there was silence from the man sitting next to her. He thought about how the graves of his parents were now besides the house in which he had grown. And how everytime he saw them, he was wracked with guilt. Guilt that he couldn't save them. Guilt that he had survived and they hadn't. He never wanted to return there. "Where ever... Depends where I can find food and fuel. I, I usually keep moving."

Trip looked over at him and then away again. She bit her lip and looked at her feet. She looked up once more at him, and then back at her feet. She felt heat rise to her face. "You could... propably stay... If you wanted." He looked over at her, his face not showing emotion. She looked over at him and continued, "I mean... When my father hears how much you've done for me, I know he'll offer you a home. If that's what you want..."

"Home?" he whispered quietly enough so she couldn't hear. A home was something he hadn't had in years. He always traveled, trying to keep himself from growing close to anyone, or feeling attached to one certain place. He hadn't even had a name until someone in one of the villages had called him Monkey, from his skill at climbing.

But now, he found himself enslaved by a rather attractive woman. And he found he wanted to protect this woman with every fiber of his being, and it wasn't because of the headband. He felt that where ever she went, he would follow to ensure she was safe. He could still feel her arms around him from when she had been chased by the dog and ran up to him, and hugged him. And he had loved the feeling, and hated when it had to be immiediatly taken away so they could escape the dog.

"I... I think a home would be nice," he finally spoke.

Trip looked at him with surprise apparent on her face. "You, You mean you'll stay when we get there?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah."

She practically leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him. He wasn't ready for it and they fell back off the log he had been sitting on. They landed with her on top of him, their faces close. A blush was fiercly glowing on Trip's cheeks as their eyes met. "Uh... Sorry..." She tried to roll off of him to find she was being held in place. "Monkey...?"

He had a hand around her waist, holding her there. His other hand found it's way to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. Their lips were barely a centimeter away and she knew what was going to happen. He pressed his lips to hers and her eyes slid closed. He tasted earthy and warm as she ran her tongue across his lips.

To him, her taste was sweet and almost unbelievable. He begged entrance to her mouth and was happy when she allowed him. The kisswas long and it lasted until they finally broke apart for need of air.

Trip buried her head in his neck and inhaled his scent. "I'm glad you'll stay," she whispered.

"Truth is," he paused, "I don't think I could leave. Even if I wanted to." He draped his arms over her, holding her close.

"Really? Good. Because I wouldn't want you to leave." She rested herself against him, feeling his warmth spread over her.

He pressed hislips to her forehead as he stared up at the stars. It was odd how only hours earlier, the two of them had seemed to despise each other. And now they lay pressed together, dreading the day something might come between them.

"Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"Your father isn't too strict, is he?"

"He's a bit strict. Why?"

"And he's protective of you?"

"Very. Why?"

"I don't think he'll approve of your choice in men," Monkey stated.

Trip laughed out at his statement. "Oh, it'll be fine. I'll get him to accept you."

"How?" He asked, leaning his cheek against hers.

She smiled. "Simple. I'll tell him I love you."

He kissed her again. "I love you, too."

She smiled again, and snuggled against him after returning the kiss. They fell alseep that way, holding each other close as they gazed up at the starry sky.

And the next day, Monkey realized that they didn't need to reach Arcadia for him to have a home. He had already found one in Trip.

* * *

My first Enslaved fic. I hope you like it! I really like this couple. Not enough people know the game though. And this is my 20th fanfiction story!


End file.
